Twisted Extinction
by Areka Tyliss
Summary: This is a Smallville and Law and Order crossover that I am writing in honor of one of my closest friends, Miss B. JackxClaire, ClarkxLana, and LenniexChloe


Disclaimer: I am not lucky enough to ever hope to own any of these fantastic

characters.

Twisted Extinction

Lana Lang gracefully dived into the clear swimming pool. She always felt so

relaxed when she was in water. Immediately she felt something wrong. She

came up for air and nervously looked around the room. No one was there.

"Hello!" She raised her voice, but only saw the reflection of water

against walls. She shook off the uneasiness and continued swimming laps.

Suddenly, she felt a hand grasp her ankle and jolt her underwater. She felt

her captor's arm grab her around the middle, but she spun around to face

him. Incidentally, she had just talked to this guy, he was a student at her

school and he had approached her just before she had gotten to the pool.

They wrestled with each other for a minute, but he was overpowering her.

She managed to kick free for a moment. She broke to the surface and

splattered water everywhere. She looked around the empty room franticly.

"Help me please!" That was all she had time to yell before he dragged her

under again. He was throttling her, she couldn't escape.

It was perfectly surprising then when his grip suddenly slackened. She

scrutinized him closely, and screamed when she saw the blood spurt from his

bullet wound. She surfaced and saw the back of someone running away. From

her limited view all she saw was a back in black leather and the butt of a

gun.

CHAPTER ONE THE STALKING

"I missed my dinner break for this?" Lennie Briscoe wasn't at all pleased

with the situation. Just when he was going to sit down to a nice plate of

cold pizza, he and his partner, Mike Logan were called out to the scene of a

crime. Apparently, this girl Mike was now interviewing, had been taking a

swim and some guy attacked her.

The said guy had then been shot after the girl had called for help. Now it

was up to him to find the perp who had been so kind as to help a lady. Nice

evening's work.

He knelt down next to the body. That was another strange thing. According

to the girl, when she left to get help, he was still in the water, too heavy

for her to lift out. Yet, when everyone arrived, he was lying by the side of

the pool. Lennie saw the normal shot wound on the left side of the chest.

Looked to be about .38 caliber, but he wasn't sure.

The standard police officer came over and remarked, " I bet it's a .38."

At that point Mike came over from interviewing the girl and began talking, looking thoroughly bored.

"Lana Lang went swimming, was attacked, called for help, and Prince Charming showed up and saved the day."

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy?" Mike glanced at Lana, still in her swimsuit.

"She's hot. It's a wonder this never happened to her before."

Lennie and Mike were about to leave when a glint caught Lennie's eye. He turned and knelt down next to the corpse. He noticed a large green rock . He gently lifted it up and put it into a plastic evidence bag. He saw that it had the word freak written on it in what appeared to be white chalk. Lennie shrugged and caught up with Mike.

"Mike, take a look at this!" He showed him the rock.

"Freaky huh?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. No more than the future Mrs. Logan over there."

"I don't exactly intend on robbing the cradle until either I'm your age, just shoot me if I ever am, or if I become a counselor." He smirked.

Lennie raised his eyebrows, but chose not to comment.

"So where do we go from here?"

"Let's get an M.E.'s autopsy to make sure there's no foul play. Maybe we

can trace the bullet."

"In the meantime, shall we check out the school? This guy must have had

some friends." Lennie paused. "Even if he was a freak."

CHAPTER TWO CHLOE THE TAGALONG

Lennie sat at his desk munching on a day old chocolate doughnut and sipping

disgusting coffee. He idly wondered how a man of Logan's talents could so

utterly fail to make a decent cup of the stuff. He looked at his report and

groaned.

Lieutenant Van Buren chose the moment to walk over and glance at the papers

scattered all over his desk. She gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"How's it coming?"

"Awful." Mike had obviously woken up from the nap he had been taking. He

was trying to surreptitiously yawn, but it cut no slack with the woman in

charge.

"excuse me detective, but are we paying you to sleep on the job?" he glared

at her.

"this case is a snore!"

"I have to agree."

"Well what do we have to go on?" Lennie briefly looked at his files, but he

knew everything about the case already; he didn't want Anita on his tail

too.

" Lana Lang was attacked by Jake Gilmore in a swimming pool. She had

previously talked to him that day. Prince Charming showed up and took care

of Mr. Gilmore when Ms. Lang called out for help. The trouble is, Mr.

Charming doesn't want to step up and take the credit for his noble act."

"At the scene, Lennie found a mysterious green stone that said freak next

to the body which had mysteriously been pulled out of the water. We talked

to her friend Clark Kent, and his friend, Van Tare. Nobody knew anything."

"The M.E. said that the bullet was the cause of death and there was nothing

fishy."

"That's our case Lieu."

Anita nodded and had to admit, they were working with almost nothing. She

wasn't about to give up though.

"Get that rock sent to forensics, maybe they can lift some prints. Go back

and talk to someone else at the school who might have known our vic, he

couldn't have been invisible." Mike and Lennie sighed in unison, but got up

and put their coats on.

Smallville High

Computer Lab

"So you knew Jake Gilmore?"

"No, not directly. But there was an incident involving him that freaked me

out, so I started a file on him." Chloe Sullivan pulled up her personal

files and double clicked on the one called water. Up popped a picture of

Jake and some details. Mike read over her shoulder while Lennie questioned

her.

"Start a file on him?"

"I'm a reporter sir. My name is Chloe Sullivan and I work for the newspaper

at this school, The Torch." Lennie glanced at Mike who was still reading and

continued.

" You mentioned an incident...?" He left the question hanging for her.

" Yes," she nodded. "I was with him on a field trip to a lake and when I

dropped my keys off the dock, he dove in to get them. He must have been in

the water for at least six minutes before he surfaced again." Now Mike and

Lennie traded looks of disbelief. Chloe caught that.

"I don't expect you to believe me, no one ever seems to. Look," Chloe

glanced around nervously before striding over to the door and shutting it.

She turned and leaned her back against the door.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" Lennie and Mike weren't exactly sure what to

make of this girl, though Mike had a sneaking suspicion that she was insane.

Lennie was a little more open-minded. He'd always wanted to believe in the

unknown, there just hadn't been enough proof and he was a man of substance.

In any case, they were both curious.

"Yeah." They replied simultaneously. Chloe nodded, took a deep breath and

began.

" Fifteen years ago, there was a large meteor shower. Everybody who was

exposed to this was affected in large and various ways."

"such as?"

" Some of my friends and I have come across some people with strange

disorders. There was a woman shape-shifter, another woman whose mouth

unhinged and she ate people's fat, a man who shook at sixty miles per

hour, a man who painted pictures which came true, a man who sucked body heat to stay alive they actually dated and then attacked me..."

"These were real people? Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Now Mike was

positive that she was crazy and Lennie was inclined to agree.

"No! They're real! These poor people were infected by the meteors!"

"I'll believe it when I see it." Mike muttered.

"Yeah, I think we should go Mike. I'm sorry Ma'am, but we need to

investigate further." Lennie and Mike gestured for her to move so they could

leave, but Chloe was shaking her blonde head.

"I'm coming with you guys." They stared a moment before Lennie replied.

"I'm sorry but this is police business Ma'am..."

"It's Chloe." She interrupted. "And I'm coming with you. I am good at

snooping and you look like you could use some help."

"You know what..."

"Mike." Mike restrained himself, but just barely. He was tired and this

girl drove him crazy. 'Why couldn't it have been Lana who was a reporter?'

He looked to Lennie to send this girl on her way, but Lennie was looking at

her curiously. 'oh god. Lennie's fallen in love with her.'

"Talk about robbing the cradle..." Mike muttered and Lennie quickly spoke

so Chloe wouldn't hear the incriminating remark.

"Sure. Investigate with us. Where should we go first?" Chloe considered

briefly.

"The morgue. I'd like to take a closer look at the body." The guys stared

at her for a minute before Mike started raising objections. He was shaking his head as soon as the word morgue got out of her pretty little mouth.

"Oh no. No way! I think perhaps that is a bit too gruesome for your innocent mind." Chloe snorted and in a moment lost even more points from Mike who was quickly becoming annoyed. He was decidedly for girly-girls and he wasn't into the snorting. He made a face at Lennie when Chloe turned. he was going to have a serious talk with his partner when they got back.

"Why don't we go to the morgue and see exactly what she can handle?" Lennie was trying to prevent Mike's fragile temper from hurting this sweet girl's feelings. Chloe noticed the tension and, being as sharp as she was, picked up the fact that Mike didn't ant her around. She couldn't decide on the other cop. She thought he was cute, in manner and basset houndish looks. She was torn between amusement and frustration.

"C'mon! Can we go now please!" She spun on her heel, opened the door ad gestured to them to go first. Mike sighed at the thrilled look on his partner's face. He just keep chanting in his head:

'I will make him pay for this. I will make him pay for this…'

Well. That was chapter one. Miss B, how did you like that! ;)


End file.
